


[podfic] spark

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Dimension Jumping, Dimension Travel, F/M, Immortal Buffy, Podfic, Post-Series, post-Thor 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Immortality takes a lot of work, apparently, or so Buffy learns."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] spark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089869) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:** Immortal Buffy, Alternate Universe, Dimension Jumping, Angst-ish, post-Thor 1

 **Length:** 00:44:16  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG_BtVS%29%20_spark_.mp3) (thanks, **[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)** , for hosting me!)


End file.
